creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MelishaRagsdale
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Delaynaragsdale page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:48, September 11, 2015 (UTC) be careful doing that Hey momma its delayna write back i love and miss you so much You will always be in my heart forever and always Delayna Ragsdale 17:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC)delaynaragsdaleDelayna Ragsdale 17:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I wont be able to write on weekendsDelayna Ragsdale 17:09, September 23, 2015 (UTC)DelaynaragsdaleDelayna Ragsdale 17:09, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I got a new photo on my talk page Delayna Ragsdale 17:21, September 23, 2015 (UTC)delaynaDelayna Ragsdale 17:21, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Write back please Delayna Ragsdale 17:24, September 23, 2015 (UTC)delaynaDelayna Ragsdale 17:24, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I have to go for today tell aunt mary Delayna Ragsdale 18:54, September 23, 2015 (UTC)deedee I cant talk on weekends have to go now write back and i can possibly get back to you on monday love you forever and always Delayna Ragsdale 19:01, September 25, 2015 (UTC)your daughterDelayna Ragsdale 19:01, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I love you mom Your baby girl forever send some pictures.Delayna Ragsdale 17:17, September 30, 2015 (UTC)Delayna ragsdaleDelayna Ragsdale 17:17, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I love you momma you are always in my heart and i think of you every night and day i cry myself to sleep every night because i miss you and io will come to live with you, i am planning on getting us a big house so that all of us can live together and i will make your romm how ever you want you can even help me design it i want neon colors though but every ones room can be however they want i love and miss you once more Delayna Ragsdale 18:12, October 12, 2015 (UTC)dr your baby girl for life Thank you momma i just wanted to ;et you know if i havent been able to write back that means i have got my level love you and miss youDelayna Ragsdale 17:13, October 14, 2015 (UTC)your baby girl Thank you momma i just wanted to let you know if i havent been able to write back that means i have got my level love you and miss youDelayna Ragsdale 18:33, October 14, 2015 (UTC)your baby girl Sorry i havent been writing i got my level and now i cant Delayna Ragsdale 19:11, November 17, 2015 (UTC)dr I am able to talk now--Delayna Ragsdale 18:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) I love you --Delayna Ragsdale 18:35, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I am going to come and live with you I am going to Columbia state but I am still going to be in dcs custity im going to live with you the day I get 18 I told aunt mary I was going to live wit her but Columbia state is where I am going to college at I have to tell her oh and happy birthday how old are yo ? I love and miss you I will not be able To get on through Jan 1 dec 19-jan4 I love and miss you dearly though I want a girl cat love you and miss you momma--Delayna Ragsdale 19:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC)your babygirl delayna Tell big bubba I said I said the same --Delayna Ragsdale 19:12, December 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, but enough is enough This is not Facebook. This is a horror literature site. Your family cannot be allowed to continue using this site as a makeshift Facebook. Wikia staff has already had to remove other peoples' personal information because you guys have posted it. I have also been reading over the stuff you lot have been posting and it is starting to look like you are all working together to violate some sort of DCS restraining order. No matter what the reason is for using our service as some sort of family get-together, we cannot let this continue. Joshuia was just blocked for attempting to reupload about 40 random images to this site for a second time. We cannot allow you to use Wikia's bandwidth to host your family's photo albums. This is nothing personal, it's just something to which our service aims to cater. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC)